Joaquin Ribereño
Joaquin is the Fraccion of the smokin-hot Octavo Espada, Fiona Aislamiento. Appearence Joaquin appears to be about 15 years old. his hollow hole is on his left eye which he keeps covered with his hair because eypatches are itchy. he is very slim with almost no muscle definition. His tattoo is on his left ribcage, slightly canted going up at a 45 degree angle. Personality Joaquin is very polite to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a childish youth with a very easy-to-please mentality who acts fearless, but is terrified of his own fire. Joaquin will never cuss in front of a lady. He HATES the Shinigami, but has never seen one and would probably treat them as anyone else until they identified themself as such. pre-released, Joaquin prefers to fight from a distance, only shooting balas from his pistols but will fight hand-to-hand if needed. Joaquin has, at times, lost his cool when someone would rough up a lady. He hates that shit. Joaquin dont hit girls neither, if that wasn't implied previouosly. He likes shooting, climbing, and being alone. He dislikes liars, easy women, and broccoli. Joaquin LOVES candy. seriously. Known Aliases: Jackie Boy, Jackie Ribs Zanpakuto Bestia Torpe '''(Clumsy Beast) Pre-released, Bestia Torpe takes the form of 2 single action revolvers. Once Joaquin releases, his pistols turn into a long chain wrapped around his body with a mace ball on the end. In this form, Joaquin loses all rationality and will often attack anything or anyone head first in this form, regardless of how much stronger they are than he is. also, he will totally go apeshit if anyone tries to ride him in this form '''Release Command: Causar Estragos (Wreak Havoc) Abilities Bola de Fuego '(Fireball) *'Type: Offensive *'Range': Long Range *'Stat': SEI *'Cost': Low *'Description': Outside of his ressureccion, Joaquin aims his pistol to launch several blue fireballs similar to bala. Once released, the fireballs would launch from his fists Tipo Especial de Odio (Special Kind of Hatred) *'Type': Offensive *'Range': Close *'Stat': HAK/SEI *'Cost': Moderate (2 turn cool down) *'Description': Charges his fist back and releases a punch while simultaneously launching a large fireball. Cadenas Abandonados '(Forsaken Chains) *'Type: Offensive *'Range': Close *'Stat': BUK/SEI *'Cost': High (5 turn cool down) *'Description': Joaquin swings his chain at the opponent. once/if they are binded the chains will appear to shoot intense flames in all directions before finally exploding. this attack uses all of his spiritual energy and reverts him back to his pre-released state, unable to release again for 5 turns. Stats Rank:Fraccion Cero: Cero sin Nombre Color: Light Blue Element: Fire Shape: a Bull's Head Aoe: Long Narrow Cone Cero sin Nombre would fire from Bestia's mouth if released. If unreleased, it would fire from either of Joaquin's pistols. Beef Delsin Rowe: Delsin paralyzed Anya and kissed her. Then Paralyzed her again, leaving her at the gates of Las Noches. Jackie don't stand for that shit. Trivia *Joaquin's theme song is Whoop a Man's Ass by Trace Adkins *Joaquin idolizes Han Solo and Indiana Jones *Joaquin's favorite game is Skeeball